


it's all coming back to me now

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: it's media day, and tyson really does not want to face the way he and gabe left each other.





	it's all coming back to me now

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by sinisterbisexual on tumblr ily bb  
> title from "it's all coming back to me" by celine dion  
> watch [this](https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/950866163159810048) video for context  
> unbetaed and barely edited lmao

Tyson knows it’s a mistake before he opens his mouth, but that seems to be happening to him more and more often now anyways, especially if he’s in front of a camera. It doesn’t help that Gabe’s ignoring his directions to make faces at him and laugh at all the dumb things he’s been saying through this media session.

(It doesn’t help that it makes things feel almost normal, like they’re Tyson-and-Gabe again after the off-season and everything that happened - before. Tyson knows that Gabe’s been seeking reconciliation, remembers all those curtly-answered texts and declined calls, and it would be all too easy to give it to him, to pretend that nothing had ever happened and let them go back to the way they were. But he can’t do that, not when he had already spilled his heart to Gabe way back - when, not when nothing in _him_ has changed.)

He’s not lying when he says he likes to sing Celine Dion. it’s a very Canadian answer, he knows, and Internet people are probably going to go wild, but it’s the truth. and then Lauren asks him to actually sing, and - well - he can’t say no to her.

To anyone, apparently.

Suddenly he doesn’t know a single song, though, and he almost panics for a second until he remembers one. But when the words finally click -

It’s too late.

“Touch me like this - it’s a beautiful song, though - hold me like that-” and Gabe’s right behind the camera, now, so Tyson literally can’t avoid looking at him, and - it’s too much, suddenly. The song, and Gabe trying to just be friends again, and all the emotions of coming back and trying to start anew - it’s too much.

Lauren knows him, though - well enough to let him go after this one. Stammering out an apology to the intern who’s supposed to be directing them through the media day stations, he runs to the nearest bathroom. It’s empty, thankfully, so he can just lean on a sink and take a few big, deep breaths.

“Tyson?” he hears. _oh, god, please, no-_

“Gabe! what’s up, my dude? my man? how are you? how have you been?” And there he goes again, his motor-mouth never shutting up, and-

Gabe looks like he’s just going to respond with some platitude, something like “oh yeah, it was fine, saw my family,” but the moment he meets Tyson’s eyes (he’s not crying, but he almost wishes he was), his entire demeanour changes. “I made a mistake,” he says instead.

“Yeah, you did,” Tyson says, and it’s more bitter than he intended. “I - do you - do you _know_ -”

“I’m sorry, Tys,” Gabe says, and to his credit he really does look - _despondent_ , almost, and Tyson can’t believe his eyes. He didn’t expect - the _last_ thing he expected was an actual apology, let alone Gabe looking like _this_. “can we-”

“-be friends?” Tyson finishes. His mind is screaming at him to say yes before he ruins this any more, but as usual, his mouth has a mind of his own. “No, Gabriel, we _can’t_ be friends. We can’t just go back to the way things were before. That’s - I - I _loved_ you, and you just-”

“…Loved?” Gabe says, and his voice is so small. “Tyson, do you - I didn’t mean - do you not love me anymore?”

And, okay, this is not where Tyson thought this was going, and he knows he really needs to stop talking. But he can’t. “Oh my God, you’re so dumb, of course I still love you, how can I not? but I _know_ that you don’t love me back, so, like, it’s okay. But just - let me be. I can’t - I can’t do this, not again. Can’t get close to you.”

“Tyson, I-” and Gabe steps closer, and Tyson involuntarily takes a step back. The look on Gabe’s face when he does that, though, makes him curse himself after doing so. “I fucked up. I was scared of commitment, and I pushed you away, and I  _don’t_ want to be just friends, and - I just. Can we, maybe…”

He lets his voice trail off, and this is what _really_ hits Tyson - Gabriel Landeskog should never be at a loss for words, never hesitant, never insecure, and-

He should never think that Tyson doesn't love him. because holy shit, Tyson does, and as much as he wanted to stop, he can’t. The moment he saw Gabe after they got back to Denver, he wanted to run into his arms. He still wants everything he wanted back in March, wants to settle down and wake up to Gabe on the other side of the bed, wants to walk Zoey every afternoon and make up stories about their neighbours, wants Gabe in every part of his life.

So he says yes.

And Gabe’s face lights up, like the sun coming out, and it’s still the most beautiful thing that Tyson’s ever seen. “I’m so sorry, Tys, I - thank you, I swear, I love you so much, I’m sorry I got scared-”

Tyson kisses him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just tyson being a dork but then like. i looked up the song he was singing and. well.  
> anyways if u wanna prompt me too or just chat i'm on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com)


End file.
